Interruption
by static shakedown
Summary: KakaHina. As the forest clearing got further away Hinata began to get anxious. It seemed like a long walk from the training grounds to the Hokage’s office when walking with someone as intimidating as Kakashi. Oneshot.


**Interruption**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

- - - - - - - -

For the hundredth time, Hinata tried to quickly push up her jacket sleeves. After successfully rolling up the first one she jumped backwards, avoiding a thrown kunai heading in her direction; the aforementioned sleeve falling down again in the process.

She gave a helpless sigh and quietly called out to her teammates. "A-a, K-Kiba-kun. . . Shino-kun, can we pause for a second, . . . please?"

Her teammates appeared from out of their hiding places to lean against nearby tree trunks. They both looked sweaty and slightly out-of-breath. Kiba had already gotten rid of his jacket.

"I-it's really . . . warm, so . . . " Hinata trailed off while her hand reached for the handle of her zipper. A blush spread on Hinata's cheeks as she helplessly glanced between them. They understood her covert meaning and looked in the opposite direction while she lowered her zipper, neatly folded her jacket, and delicately laid it on the grass near a tree. While they were still looking away she took the opportunity to wipe her hand across the area above her chest and flick off the sweat.

"Umm—I'm r-ready."

"Ready to what, Hyuuga-san?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing behind the unsuspecting Hyuuga. She quickly turned around only to find him reading one of his infamous books while hanging upside-down on a nearby tree branch.

"H-h-hatake-san!" she stuttered out, wishing that she hadn't taken off her jacket so soon. Face reddening, Hinatta continued to grow warm even after she'd removed her outerwear. Without realzing it, she took a couple steps away from the tree.

"Oh?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "Hyuuga-san, Tsunade wants you. She sent me to get you." He closed his book and hopped down to land on the ground.

"A-ah, hai, o-one moment," she mumbled while turning to face her team mates.

"I-I have to . . . " she pointed to Kakashi, "go. "

"Hnn." Shino nodded his head once and then looked to Kiba.

"Oh, it's okay," Kiba said while looking between Kakashi and Hinata, "Shino and I will continue training."

Hinata hesitantly nodded her good-bye to them and faced Kakashi again. She then began to walk with him, making sure to stay a few steps behind him so she could see his whole body in front of her, both of them heading away from the forest.

"Hinata!" Kiba called out after they'd both gone a couple steps in the opposite direction. Both Hinata and Kakashi paused and turned around to see Kiba running up to them with Hinata's jacket in hand.

Kiba ran up to them and handed it her. "Don't forget to cover your ah—" a blush ran over Kiba's face and she noticed his glance move downward from her face to linger on her bust. "Um . . . Don't f-f-forget your _jacket_." He thrust it into Hinata's hand as he moved his gaze upward again to make eye contact with her. Noticing her surprised face he quickly avoided Hinata's gaze and began to look anywhere but at her, subconsciously scowling when his stare grazed over the person behind her.

"Oh y-yes. Thanks Kiba." Hinata mustered up a sweet smile and slowly turned again while putting on the jacket. Noticing that she's ready to go once more, Kakashi turned and they both continued their trip to the Hokage's office.

As the forest clearing got further away Hinata began to get anxious. It seemed as if it was a long walk from the training grounds to the Hokage's office when walking with someone as intimidating as Kakashi. Her gaze was continuously attracted to his broad back and shoulders, which seemed to be stiff. She was wondering what could be the cause for his tension when he suddenly turned his face to look directly at her with what she assumed was a smile beneath his mask.

Hinata shivered; that expression seemed sadistic to her for some reason and she wondered, more so than she already was, if he had any ulterior motives for stealing her away from training. Regardless, Hinata instantly lowered her head and stared steadfastly at the ground, muttering an apology for openly staring at him.

"It's fine with me, _Hyuuga-san_," Kakashi said with what seemed like a slight hint of mockery in his tone.

He's teasing me again, she dully noted.

- - - - - - - -

The Hokage's office is situated on the second floor of a large red building in the center of the village. The many stairs that lead to the entrance wrap around the outside of the building's circular shape in a spiral. Hinata's eyes were absently climbing each step upward in her mind before Kakashi turned around, grabbed her upper left arm, and pulled her down an alleyway.

"Wah! Kakashi!" she called out as he pushed her against the warm brick wall, and held her down by grabbing on to both sides of her shoulders.

Hinata could feel his clothed lips on her neck, near her carotid artery. Her heartbeat quickened and it only seemed to draw him closer as she felt her pulse when he pressed against the spot. His heated breath through the mask only adding to the sticky feeling she already felt from the humidity. Her arms subconsciously tightened, wrapping around him and bringing him closer.

Right when she was getting lost in the wonderful sensations he was causing, she felt him pull away. Trying to wrap her arms around him tighter to prevent him from doing so, her hooded eyes focused in on him and she saw that his head was titled and seemed to be scrutinizing her own face as well.

Blushing, she looked away from his piercing gaze but at the same time brought one of her hands to fist the bottom portion of his hair.

"How come," Kakashi said after his breathing steadied, "you never voluntarily take off your jacket around me, Hinata?"

Seamlessly he grabbed the arm that she'd brought to cradle the bottom of his head and pinned it down against the brick wall.

"Aa. . .w-well. . ." Hinata nibbled on her bottom lip, not noticing the careful attention Kakashi paid to the small movement.

"Well?"

"You know how warm it is, Kashi." She gave him a quick pout as she looked in the direction where the sun should be, hoping that he would notice the sweat that'd formed near her temples.

Kakashi's other arm overlaped the arm that wrapped around his waist and pinned that one against the wall too. As he brought his head closer again, she closed her eyes, thinking she'd just given him an acceptable answer.

"_And?_" he whispered in a seductive voice near her ear. She could practically _hear_ the smirk in his tone.

"A-a-and—" she audibly gulped as he started a trail of kisses from her left cheekbone, down her neck, heading south. "I-I like when _you_ do it . . . Ka_shi_," the last part of her sentence broke off into a small whimper as she saw him bite down on her jacket zipper and slowly start to pull it down, his expression devilish.

- - - - - - - -

"So what did we agree on?"

Hinata threw him her best dry glare and roughly grabbed her jacket from his offering hand.

"Yeah, yeah I understood the f-first time. You don't have t-to treat me like a kid. I promise I w-won't—_'undress' _. . .around anyone except you," she retorted while donning her jacket again.

"Hey," Kakashi said after putting on his green vest. She didn't look at him and instead stared down at her shuffling feet. He gently grabbed her chin and she reluctantly brought her eyes up to look at his.

"I wouldn't have sex with you if I thought of you as a kid," he said dryly before quickly kissing her cheek and letting go.

He just has to say things that make me blush, Hinata thought as she openly gaped at him.

He was very animated as he slipped into his sandals, glancing at her quickly and then looking away again.

"T-t-that's so . . . crass," Hinata said, still gawking at him.

"Heh."

Hinata saw that his unhidden eye was squinted and took it that he was smirking under his mask.

"But seriously," Kakashi again turned to her fully, "Kiba was openly staring. I think he liked what he saw."

"Ka- Kakashi!"

"Well let's go. It's getting late." He suddenly shoved her out of the alleyway and into the open marketplace again.

"Aa—wait, H-Hatake-san. W-where are we going? The Hokage's office is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"You know how I told you Tsunade sent me to get you?" he asked as he connected his fingers together and brought his arms back, resting his hands against the back of his head in a very relaxed position.

Hinata nodded.

"I lied."

- - - - - - - -

**A/N—** Hnn, pointless oneshot. I originally had this as a story that I never continued. I tried to start it again, got bored, but decided I might as well post it as a one shot.

Oh, KakaHina, how shall I overcome your fourteen year age difference in my fanfiction? （￣へ￣）


End file.
